


知味

by mypuppylover



Category: NCT, 诺俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypuppylover/pseuds/mypuppylover





	知味

 

 

元旦那天，他们按约定好的一起喝了点酒。

 

出了酒馆李帝努就给父母报告，说晚上不回了决定留宿黄仁俊家，消息刚发过去几分钟就获得了批准。

 

反正也不是头一次了。李太太答复得很痛快，搓麻赢了钱给儿子发红包，还说明天中午家里不做饭叫他到外面吃了再回。李帝努听完语音回了一个“好”字，又发了个比爱心的表情。啧，不回家的乖孩子。

 

放下手机就立刻注意到两道黏在自己侧脸的视线，李帝努转脸看去，黄仁俊正坐在酒馆外的长椅上放肆打量他。以体型小只为特征的男孩缩成一团，肘关节支在膝盖上托着腮，纤细手指遮掩住的两颊一片酡红，他双眼微弯泛着醉态，似笑非笑的模样像个多情的狐狸仙。

 

过分的漂亮。

 

说实话，李帝努对成人解忧饮品的初体验不怎么样。他不喜欢此类横冲直撞的味觉刺激，没有感受到半点酒精上头引发的轻飘飘的兴奋。如果不是黄仁俊持续好奇，灌完第一杯龙舌兰他已经结账走人了。

 

然而现下却不知哪根神经作祟，舌根忽然回忆起方才那壶自酿杏子酒的甘味，喉咙里涌出些灼热的渴意来。

 

他看到对方向自己伸手，软乎乎地喊了一声：“李帝努。”

 

那狐狸仙舌尖吐出的，从旁人嘴里也听过无数次的三个字，霎那间就像飞鸟一样扑棱着翅膀袭击了他的心。

 

“回去吧？”把人拉起身，李帝努看了一眼打车软件，排队47位。他干脆锁了屏将手机放回口袋，给黄仁俊拉上外套上的毛边兜帽，带着人挤到了路边。

 

街口的风刺骨得很，黄仁俊整个躲在李帝努后背打颤，秀气的下巴乖乖藏进拉到顶的衣领内，像只会把嘴埋进雪地的野生绒毛动物。

 

“分开走？”他柔软的声线裹着一层模糊的冷雾，有种无意识撒娇的韵味，李帝努听在耳朵里，不合时宜地回忆起前两天清晨春梦将醒时的绮丽画面。

 

黄仁俊见他没回答，又借着惯性用肩膀撞了撞李帝努，重问了一遍：“问你呢，分开走？”

 

李帝努收回神，笑眯眯地往后偏了偏头：“不，跟你一起。”

 

他搂着黄仁俊的腰把人塞进出租车，两个人挤在后排靠驾驶座的一侧，头挨着头和沉默的司机师傅一起听交通电台。

 

融雪把整座城市染得湿润，灯光和雪色在汽车尾巴吐出的白雾中揉成一团。黄仁俊拧着脖子欣赏了一会闪过车窗的午夜霓虹，内心跟着生出几分梦幻的私奔感。

 

“仁俊。”他感性的思绪没来得及延伸到更远的地方就被打断，黄仁俊乖乖转回脸，眼看着李帝努抬起下巴靠上他肩头，假模假样地半垂着睫毛装虚弱，“我现在感觉有点醉了。”

 

“少来。”黄仁俊嘁了一声，象征性地把这贴着自己的雕塑往旁边拨了拨。结果对方不退反进，凑近他颈侧换了个更舒服的角度窝着不动了。于是半边脸颊重新被另一片体温熏热，淡薄的酒气于咫尺间交融在一起，散出些许发酵的醇香。

 

黄仁俊妥协地叹气。

 

车子驶过拐角，他们贴得更紧密。黄仁俊的手伸进李帝努口袋里缠住他手指，不一会就被对方反捏在掌心。

 

跨年夜，又下过雪，路况比较糟糕，等他们到目的地已经快转钟一点。黄家屋子里一片漆黑，没有人在。今年冷气流来得早，两位家长被黄仁俊姐姐一时兴起拖着回老家度假看雾凇，离回程还差几天。

 

李帝努换了脚锁好门，目送黄仁俊趿拉着拖鞋一头扎进沙发里。

 

“我歇会，你先洗澡。”黄仁俊吹了一路热空调，酒劲渐渐上涌，他头正晕着，倦意在嗅到自己家空气后自然发散，暂时是动不了身了。

 

“你玩会手机，别睡着了。”李帝努轻车熟路地从黄仁俊卧室里翻出自己留下的睡衣，进浴室前还插上了电热壶交代黄仁俊看着，怕他睡过去了感冒。

 

黄仁俊脸闷在靠枕里发音不清地回答一句：“知道啦。”等洗漱声响起就翻了个边举着手机刷SNS，把之前在酒馆里拍的照片加上滤镜上传了，算纪念自己的成人跨年。

 

天气一冷，黄仁俊洗澡前发懒筋比平时更严重，别说还是玩了一天歇下来，他恨不能直接在沙发上睡到太阳升起。李帝努把自己洗出来的一屋子热气锁上，跟着他屁股后面催才将人送进去。

 

“不准泡澡，快点冲好了出来。”

 

黄仁俊在门缝里露个小脸，嘴撅得老高：“哎哟我真没醉，你见过哪个东北人一杯倒啊？啰嗦，有事会叫你的。”

 

这人又在说些他不懂的东西，撒娇也不忘给自己找面子，李帝努无语了几秒，最后忍不住掐了掐他扁着的两片唇：“……祖宗，你赶紧去洗吧。”

 

吹干头李帝努把电热壶里的水又烧滚一遍，冲了两杯蜂蜜水端进房间，估摸等黄仁俊洗好出来，水温晾得刚好能入嘴。

 

没一会黄仁俊熄了大灯回到自己卧室，迎面就被暖风兜了一身，他身上还残留一些热水蒸腾出的水汽，整个人一进门就感觉像掉进了和煦的春天。

 

“还不困啊。”黄仁俊边问着，擦着头发勾脚把门捎上，往床头走近一看，李帝努手机里正是他大半小时前发的状态。

 

“弄完了？”李帝努回应了一个抬眸，调出四宫格里黄仁俊给自己拍的那张照片，跟图上冷峻的表情截然相反，这会他眼睛笑成两弯温柔的月，“我还以为是丑照，怎么拍得这么好。”

 

黄仁俊接过他手机按了保存，又还回去：“还行，比你自拍技术好点。”说着又瞄到那两杯蜂蜜水，自觉端起喝了，他品着嘴里立刻泛出的淡淡酸味，将唇上残余的黏糊舔掉，点评：“用开水冲蜂蜜不好。”

 

被教育的蜂蜜水初调者不走心地答应了两声，插好吹风机和黄仁俊交换了身位。

 

“李帝努。”安分地享受着服务没一会，黄仁俊双手抓上李帝努衣服下摆，在吹风机的轰鸣中喊他，李帝努停了在他脑袋顶拨动的手，安安静静等他下文。看着他笑意盈满眼眶，睫毛蝶翅似的扇动了两下，张嘴却只吐出一句温温柔柔的：“成年快乐。”

 

这四个字两人在酒馆倒计时零点就举杯欢庆过，此时再重申就像强调什么似的。他们之间的固有频道像个信号不稳的电台，鸡同鸭讲和灵魂共感并列存在，这回李帝努福至心灵，对上一眼便知道他要说什么。李帝努给黄仁俊顺了顺头发，拉好窗帘再走到床边时挨着他坐了下来。

 

“你害怕吗？成年。”李帝努自然地捏着黄仁俊藏在衣袖里的半边手掌，语气沉沉。他其实小黄仁俊一月，因五官深邃，精致皮囊下一副欧洲人骨相，尤其鼻梁高挺优越，所以没表情的时候看着比这一个月哥哥更具有男性的成熟感。

 

黄仁俊瞄了他一眼，又迅速收回目光，手上无意识配合着李帝努指尖小动作的摆弄，挤着眉嘟嘟囔囔回话：“其实也没什么实质上的感觉，只是心里想到很多事情该自己多负责任了，毕业啊准备大学之类的，没什么底，尤其最近……不过，你都不怕，我怎么能怕，我还比你大一个月呢……”

 

最后一句是老生常谈，李帝努听得耳朵都要起茧子，他忍不住从鼻腔里闷出一声笑，哄孩子似的应答：“哎，知道了。”末了还要凑过头碰碰黄仁俊额角，揶揄一句平时根本听不到两声的“哥哥”。

 

简单平常的两个叠字，从李帝努嘴里吐出来分外醉人些。他嗓音刻意压低，余下笑意吞进喉管，独留出些磁性的尾巴，落在谁耳朵里都得撩到心神震荡。

 

黄仁俊耳朵肉眼可见的红起来：“让你叫哥的时候就没见你喊过。”

 

“哪有。”李帝努镇定地表演失忆，顿了顿还饱含深意地反问，“原来你喜欢听我这么叫你？”

 

见他作势又要喊那个只剩色气感的称呼，黄仁俊连忙摆着手打断：“行了行了不用喊啦！”

 

怎么听都感觉自己被反调戏。

 

“不说那些了。”黄仁俊小脑袋里藏满别的心思，眼神左右乱飞。小了一号的两个手掌包围住李帝努的右手，将两条腿收拢盘起，又挪挪屁股侧向这欺负人的弟弟，勇敢地抬眼跟李帝努对视上，清清嗓：“你可以要你的成年礼物了，弟弟。”

 

话音刚落，黄仁俊脑子里预先排演好的表情还没摆完，李帝努就抓着他手腕用力一收，他毫无准备，整个上半身扑在对方大腿上。

 

“鲜花、香水，和吻。你要先送哪一个？”李帝努微垂眼睑，又长又密的睫毛投出个扇子似的浅影，他视线居高临下地打下来，隔着一层冰冷的镜片，黄仁俊一时竟感觉那目光远得犹如停滞在某个残缺的梦里。

 

有点陌生，但他并不讨厌。

 

“你猜猜？”

 

没等来正经回答，因为黄仁俊同一时刻悄悄伸手在枕边摸到遥控灭了顶灯，接着双臂攀住李帝努的肩膀，直起身飞快地吻住了那两片唇。

 

这当然不是他们第一次接吻，从清晨黏到夜晚形影不离的两个人，产生恋爱化学反应似乎是必然的结果，只不过故事剧情走得太自然，仔细想来谁都没有开诚布公地表露过情意。

 

李帝努业务熟练，很快调整好了姿势。他抱着黄仁俊的腰靠在床头，长腿伸平垫在黄仁俊屁股底下，唇齿间攻势转烈，没多久身上那人就一如既往地勾着他脖子呜咽着投降。

 

“暂停暂停。”气短的黄仁俊慌里慌张捂住李帝努的嘴，人却还黏在对方身上，自然且不自知地撒娇，“你就不能让我一次？”

 

尽心尽力服务对象还要遭受谴责的李帝努只是无辜，在黄仁俊小手的封印下音调混沌地发言：“你好软，我忍不住。”说完也不管听的人什么反应，自顾自的弯眼笑了，还拿下限制自己发挥的手，追着在对方水润的唇瓣上亲了一口，发出“啵”的一声响。

 

沟通无效又被反吃了豆腐，羞恼夹击下黄仁俊郁闷得简直想把自己这大型犬男友揍一顿。可还没来得及付诸行动，李帝努包着他拳头有一下没一下地捏起来，他顿时就没脾气了。

 

黄仁俊不记得是否告白过，自己其实很迷恋李帝努的手。修长的十指伸展摊开，骨节分明，手掌平滑干燥，又大又宽，扣上去合拢，可以感觉到让人心安的力度，几乎完美满足任何一位手控的憧憬。抓着他手腕的时候，揽住他肩膀的时候，掐在他腰侧的时候，手背偶尔会有突起的血管青筋，每每视线扫过，黄仁俊仿佛能感觉到心脏里所有细胞都叫嚣起来，不顾他矜持的要冲破皮囊对着这人诉说爱慕。他猜自己应该是没有说过的，太像个痴汉了，他羞于启齿。

 

黄仁俊走神了。

 

李帝努视线下落，看他扣着自己的大拇指，像个没有安全感的小朋友。李帝努用余下的四指抓起黄仁俊的右手，在他手背的青色胎记上吻了吻，磁石似的声线也变得缱绻。“刚才这个吻算我的还是你的？”

 

于是小朋友立刻反应过来，急忙争夺主动权：“当然算我的，接下来才算我跟你讨的。”

 

也就是逗他有意思，李帝努对亲吻归属权压根没所谓。引着人重新勾住自己脖子，李帝努跟他鼻尖对鼻尖，抱怨也不像抱怨：“那你认真点。”

 

黄仁俊红着脸撇嘴哼了哼。

 

几步外的书桌上，姆明夜灯亮着一捧暖光，眼前视觉性希腊人锋利的轮廓被镀上一层柔情蜜意，黄仁俊又晕乎乎看得发痴。对他而言，无论是久远的第一印象，还是听到女生讨论男生时的条件反射，提起“帅”这个字眼，李帝努几乎是唯一的注解。虽然从来不承认，但黄仁俊的确时常沉迷于自己对象的超绝外貌。

 

据李东赫形容，他落在李帝努身上的目光有时候比女孩还软。那是什么样？他自己反正是不会知道的。

 

咽下一声叹息，黄仁俊便就着两人极近的距离堂堂正正告了白。虽然在一起也有小半年了，但“喜欢”两个字说出口的时候他还是忍不住紧张，或许又该称之为害羞，他界定不出。他不给李帝努缓冲机会，抬手摘去对方碍事的眼镜，湿润的嘴唇重新贴上去，探出舌尖热烈欢迎着敌军的进攻。

 

于是揽在他后背的手一下收紧了，李帝努屈起膝让他坐在自己胯上，将这小小一只彻底圈进本人的领土范围。

 

“你怎么把话都先说了。”李帝努捏他耳垂，口吻无奈，“我不会说多么好听的话，你知道的。仁俊，你太好了，跟你在一起像做梦。可能这听起来很轻浮，如果可以证明的话，我希望你知道我比能表达出来的更珍惜你，我很爱你。”

 

长长的一段话说完，从对方身上传来的体温把黄仁俊的耳朵染得滚烫，他感觉那热度一路烧到胸口，心脏也沸腾起来。“我知道。”他额头抵住李帝努肩膀深吸了口气，声音清楚，“我也很爱你，很久很久了，帝努，谢谢你和我一样。我是说，我们心意相通，对我来说是太大的幸运了。”

 

黄仁俊睡服下摆里伸进他所迷恋的手，李帝努拇指卡着他腰窝，意味明显地在他皮肤上摩挲着。黄仁俊不怕痒，却摆着腰地往李帝努身上靠了靠，喉咙里发出模糊的哼声，像李帝努家的奉植被挠肚皮时的呼噜。

 

青少年的精力是不会枯竭的深泉，两个男孩在一起，荷尔蒙碰撞起来犹如泡腾片被丢进汽水，恋爱的气泡压抑不住地往外冒。尽管至今还没有走到过最后一步，但互相打飞机也好，甚至是腿交，他们都尝试过了。

 

李帝努格外喜欢触摸黄仁俊的后颈、腰侧和手。三个洋溢着暧昧气息的区域总是被他光顾，哪怕在外也不见得收敛，明显得犹如危险动物的主权炫耀。

 

黄仁俊整个后背都在李帝努的掌握下，原本整齐的睡衣也解得七七八八，肩颈处因羞涩发热逐渐铺开一片胭脂绛色，一时比蒸汽波动画里的少女主角还要漂亮几分。李帝努边咬他下唇，边去解他身上剩下的衣扣，吐出的气息稠得像打翻的蜜。“俊俊，想做吗？”

 

困在他怀里的人哪有退路拒绝。黄仁俊很少听李帝努这样说话，又冷又欲，顿时不单是心被抽了一半空气吊起来，连嗓子都紧了一度。李帝努在他唇瓣上反复啃咬的地方开始发痒，进而味觉感知到酥麻，他像春夜的猫崽一样缩进李帝努双臂之间，探出舌尖急不可耐地滑进对方唇缝，主动被俘。

 

只轻轻一勾，那片舌就真的如蛇一般卷上来。因为黄仁俊没有回答，所以李帝努恶趣味地开始自己的欺负行为，在那张小嘴里肆虐横行，推挤着黄仁俊的舌头把人吻得呜呜喘气。

 

黄仁俊怀疑这人口腔里的酒精还没散完，他吞下去很多两人混在一起的唾液，现在感觉比刚喝完酒还醉。

 

“俊俊，我不想忍了。”李帝努顺着他的下颌线吻到耳垂，剥开睡衣，将对方纤瘦的身体暴露在自己眼皮下，“我想要你。”他手掌贴着黄仁俊的肌肤漫无目的地游移，指腹抚摸缎面似的依次从锁骨溜过，最终手指自然地微曲着，停扣在黄仁俊圆润玲珑的肩头，“可以吗？”

 

总是这样，他似乎很清楚自己怎么做最能让黄仁俊说不出“不”。他总是体贴周到，像个绅士保留得体的一线，而望向黄仁俊的眼里却燃烧起一片银河，每颗星都在他瞳仁深处无止尽地坠落。

 

抛开黄仁俊原本的打算不说，就算是临时起意，他想自己除了点头也不会有其他想法的。他抓着李帝努暂且规整的衣领，攥成两个小小的拳头，削薄的背上蝴蝶骨突出，狠狠扎进李帝努翻涌的欲望里。

 

“做吧，我们。”四个字，重得像暴雨刚来时几颗水珠砸在地上的宣告。黄仁俊最后一个音节还没吐完，对方便又凶又猛地含了上来，他们的唇很快黏在一起。李帝努把人往自己怀里摁，这回半点怜爱都没有。在家长外出的房子里，两个将将站在成年线上的男孩吻出无所顾忌的响动来。

 

黄仁俊被箍得难受，只好调动自己的姿势，撑开半拳的空间，抖着手帮自己男友解睡衣扣子。他呜呜嘤嘤地喘着，整个人都快化在李帝努臂弯里，行动又受限，解到第四颗就推进不下去。于是怪上罪魁祸首，贴着他唇控诉：“别亲了，解不开啊。”

 

在外黄仁俊是绝不会示弱的，李帝努的心被这一句话就哄软，他抓着黄仁俊的手放在自己胸口，手把手地带人把剩余的衣扣从里往外挑开，耐心得像顶着对方大腿的硬物不是自己的。“没关系，我明天可以不回家，慢慢来。”

 

这语气让黄仁俊感觉自己像个备受宠爱的小孩，李帝努很会哄人，或者说很会哄他，煎熬着他的焦虑一时平息了不少。他长长吐了口气，翻身下床从书包夹层里摸出一盒安全套和一支润滑剂。

 

“我帮你戴吗？”李帝努坐回床边，睡衣已经被安置在一旁。干涩的紧张感重新抓住了黄仁俊的咽喉。他以前是个寡欲的人，怎么也没想过会遇到一个同龄男生，能对自己产生毒一样的性吸引力。所以即便坦诚相待再多次，面对李帝努，他的本能也总是渴望和羞愧。

 

“我自己来。”

 

黄仁俊没有动，他瞥了一眼自己床单上某个浅粉色印记，想起上个月，他们并坐在床上看书，李帝努吃完草莓顺势舔了一下沾在指腹的果汁，他看见了，不知受哪根跳跃神经蛊惑，在对方送进下一颗草莓时居然抓住李帝努的手含进了自己嘴里。然后那颗草莓理所应当地掉在床单上，被他自己一手压成烂泥。

 

他们在这张床打过很多次擦边球，仅用一扇门隔开分寸与礼仪。那天他被李帝努抓着弄了很久，送人离开的时候他妈妈在客厅开着电视睡下午觉，而他胆大包天地在门口给了李帝努一个吻。他心想，可能就是从那颗草莓开始，他就期望能在这个规规矩矩的地方，坦然地把自己交付出去了吧。

 

没有停滞很久，黄仁俊在李帝努膝前蹲下，抿了抿唇：“想看我给你做这个吧？”

 

对方的反应很直接：“会勉强吗？”

 

黄仁俊皱着眉思考了一下，然后笑了笑：“会很生疏。”

 

结果是，李帝努的东西很大，黄仁俊根本就没办法用嘴照顾妥帖。说实在的，他也是一时兴起，从来没去学过要怎么做，很生疏是真心话。但光是“仁俊在给我做口活”这件事，就足够刺激到李帝努了。黄仁俊是个细心的人，一边做会一边看李帝努的反应，如此一来，他湿润艳情的嘴唇包裹着那东西，红着眼眶时不时抬眸的模样，就已经把他的服务对象逼得快疯掉了。

 

到之前李帝努把东西拔了出来，最终射在黄仁俊右颊和脖颈处。连帮他处理一下的闲心都没有，李帝努很快又把人拉上床压在自己身下。

 

黄仁俊手里攥着的安全套掉在床边，他一只手抓着李帝努小臂，视线聚焦在李帝努眼下的痣，这是他的又一迷恋之处，好像这个小点是观察李帝努的晴雨表。李帝努拉他手的时候这颗痣是浪漫与温柔，吻他的时候又变成李帝努强势的性感。现在，这颗痣变成了汹涌的情欲，他跟着一起掉进去沉底。

 

脸上的精液都快干了，黄仁俊抬起右手胡乱擦了擦，一边把大腿挤进李帝努双腿间一边说：“不然那个就不戴了吧？”

 

李帝努顿了顿，往他腰下塞了另一只枕头：“你会疼的。”

 

“难道不是无论怎样我都会疼吗？”黄仁俊临到阵前倒是开始一往无畏了，捏着李帝努小臂的肌肉一路上行到肩膀，一副魅惑君主的口吻，“你不想戴，我也不想你戴。”

 

不知道他从哪学来的煽风点火的本事，李帝努脑子里嗡的一声之后开始晕眩，他半抽了口气，狠狠打开了那双细长的腿：“等一下如果喊停我可不听。”

 

黄仁俊摸了摸他的痣，又撩开他的额发：“你不会让我难受的。”

 

李帝努有咬东西的习惯，他们独自厮混的时候李帝努总是在黄仁俊身上留下痕迹，那些有违常理的罪证掩盖在校服下面，陪着黄仁俊度过了不少读圣贤书的日子。

 

现在李帝努埋在他身上舔他的胸，牙齿衔着他的乳首，纵情演绎着大型犬男友的本质。另一边，修长的手指混着黏糊的润滑剂，兢兢业业地进行开拓工作。黄仁俊觉得自己身体里像被灌进了某种神经毒气，无论哪个地方都是酥酥麻麻的，感知能力被剥夺走一半，胸口、下腹和后面有些许胀感，和痛感混在一起。他难受得曲起膝盖，用脚跟去摩擦李帝努的小腿，结果是引发了自己的渴症。“别咬了……疼。”

 

李帝努依言抬眸，眼底沉淀的欲色看得黄仁俊一怔。

 

“我渴了。”黄仁俊抬腿勾住李帝努的腰，后面不断推进的手指弄得他不适地皱眉，“你亲我一下。”

 

李帝努愣了愣，哑着嗓子叫了一声“俊俊”之后，灼热的唇从善如流地吻住了黄仁俊不停喘息的嘴。

 

黄仁俊环着李帝努的脖子自觉地上仰，把全部力气花费在接吻上。李帝努咬他的舌尖，逼迫他吞下两人搅混的唾液，他们胶着在一起的唇舌发出不堪入耳的黏腻水声，将整间屋子铺满令人兴奋的醉意。

 

“喝饱了？”分离时黄仁俊吸了一大口氧气，胸口快速陷了几下，如同刚从窒息中逃脱。李帝努手指擦了擦他红肿的唇瓣，又探进去玩了一下他的舌头，有些恶劣。黄仁俊没有回答，而是把手往下伸了过去：“你硬得好快。”

 

李帝努沉沉“嗯”了一声，别开脸在黄仁俊锁骨上吮吻。知道这是他们的第一次，他想表现得稳重些，耐心些，但黄仁俊看着李帝努颈部和上臂暴出的血管，心说要蛮横自己也会照单全收的。于是他也就这么提议了：“……直接进来吧，会快一点。”

 

“……”忍得越辛苦，这人就越会撩。

 

迎着夹住自己腰部的两条腿，李帝努艰涩地进入了黄仁俊的身体。那瞬间的痛苦让黄仁俊忍不住“呜”了一声，眼泪不受控地从太阳穴滑进头发里。李帝努自然也不好受，太紧了，他害怕让黄仁俊受伤，在对方缓过气前，只能一边吻着他，一边在他腰侧的敏感带揉弄。

 

“俊俊，宝贝，放松点……”他掰过黄仁俊的脸，爱怜地亲吻他通红的鼻尖，后面的话却决断得很，“我要动了，忍一忍。”

 

李帝努开始小幅度地晃起自己的腰，以此直接把紧窄的甬道操开，先前被他挤进去的润滑剂随着他的动作去往更深的地方。等到黄仁俊慢慢开始接纳，他便整个抽出，再完全地进入，黄仁俊被这一下弄得惊叫一声，绷直了脖子重喘不停。

 

“你穿一段时间的高领吧？嗯？”操弄的动作顺利起来，李帝努架着黄仁俊的腿欺身压下，克制不住地在他脖子上噬咬。

 

黄仁俊抱着李帝努的背，感觉自己整个人都被洗劫了，喉咙里只能发出破碎的气音。他一边抽泣着一边喊李帝努的名字，好像灵魂从两个人连接的地方极速流向李帝努疯狂跳动的心脏，失去了自我。他半撑着眼看到男友汗津津的鬓发，看凝视自己的墨色瞳仁里流淌着沉醉情爱的光彩，仿佛一尊高高在上的神自甘堕落，美极欲极。

 

李帝努的动作很凶，每一下都操得黄仁俊发晕失力，他的身体随着李帝努的撞击在床榻上一下下耸动，小手抓着枕头边不住地呻吟。

 

预想中的做爱跟实践起来的差别还是太大了，黄仁俊觉得自己低估了男人在第一次性事上的热情，以至于此刻理智全无。他本能求饶，娇软的声音拖长，情欲饱和度近百分百：“我要死了……呜……帝努、帝努，轻点……”

 

“做哥哥的要比弟弟更会忍耐才行。”听出哭腔，李帝努的节奏缓了下来，他拉下黄仁俊拽着枕头的手，五指从黄仁俊细白的手腕往上爬，然后一点点挤进他自然蜷曲的手指，插进指缝，再熨平他的手掌，合拢紧扣，像完成一个情丝缱绻的誓约。身下的动作没停，李帝努以跟他十指紧扣的动作撑在黄仁俊上方，弄一下就吻他一下，“舒服吗？”

 

敏感点已经被拿捏得死死的，黄仁俊噙着泪点头又摇头，讨好地去吻了吻那“李帝努晴雨表”，抖着声音回答：“快一点，求你……”

 

受折磨的是他，发号施令的也是他。天使是他，妖精也是他。

 

李帝努的节奏又开始快起来，挂在他腰上的腿往下掉，李帝努索性拿下来用手固定在床上，大开大合地进出。黄仁俊此时又在央求着慢点轻点，李帝努不理会了，吻着抵在自己身前的膝盖，一边喊“宝贝”，一边粗暴地操他。

 

黄仁俊承受着后面的快感，自己有一下没一下地套弄前面，他实在使不上劲，几乎可以说是被李帝努操射的。高潮到来的时候他下意识绷紧腰，于是后面也跟着收紧，李帝努来不及撤退，直接射在了里面。

 

“俊俊……你好香。”李帝努射完没有离开黄仁俊的身体，他俯下身抱他，高挺的鼻子蹭了蹭黄仁俊的侧脸，然后埋进他发间嗅了一下。他们的身体严丝合缝地交叠在一起，勾出艺术家画笔下漂亮的弧线。

 

黄仁俊不想纠正现在满屋子只有他们俩精液的气味，他伸手回抱他，一句“好累”都没说完，就感觉身体里李帝努的家伙又硬了。

 

“再陪我一会。”李帝努抽出性器给他简单清理了一下，黄仁俊正处在高潮后意识半空身体敏感的阶段，李帝努的手一弄，他很快又被挑拨起来。

 

折腾了一轮总归还是消耗了些体力，李帝努抱着黄仁俊侧身躺在同一个枕头上，抬起他一边腿，这回从后面插了进去。

 

黄仁俊的脚蹬在墙面，臀肉被李帝努的手用力捏着，他动得很慢，像是探究什么秘密一样在黄仁俊身体里研磨。

 

“帝努……快一点……”虽然舒服也有，但这样的做法黄仁俊更多的是感觉痒，就像酒精过喉后的涩感，让人不禁渴求更多。黄仁俊自觉配合着翘起臀部跟李帝努一起动，发现收效甚微后只好红着眼往后转头，恳求自己男朋友。

 

李帝努似乎是等着他服软，听完便在他嘴上亲了亲，又将吻落在了他发热的耳后：“多快？”

 

黄仁俊停了一秒又动了一下，退了一些紧紧靠在李帝努前胸，委屈着祈求着道：“你把我弄坏吧。”

 

这六个字杀伤力实在太大，李帝努几乎立刻在黄仁俊肩胛骨上咬了一口，低哑的声音像杂糅了一整片黑夜：“你要先逼疯我吗？”

 

没等来回答，也不需要回答。李帝努搂着他又快又重地重新操干起来。侧身的体位稳定性比较差，黄仁俊只好用手撑着墙来承受李帝努的撞击，他感觉自己像一只风筝，李帝努怎么来，他就跟着怎么摆动。他们的喘息融在一起，攀延上四方的墙壁，最终又落回耳朵里，催生出更丰沛潮湿的欲望。

 

李帝努干燥的手掌顺着黄仁俊侧面的身体线条抚摸，最终停在胸口，毫不怜惜地捏弄。因为只有一只手，难免照拂不周，黄仁俊借着背对他的掩护，也顾不上羞耻，自己分了一只手摸另一边。他咬着下唇，泄露的句子混入李帝努呢喃在他耳畔的无数声“俊俊”里。

 

“帝努、帝努……要坏了，啊——”话音被截断，李帝努抽走掐着他腰的另一只手，转而垫在黄仁俊颈侧和枕头之间，他伸出食指和中指放进黄仁俊嘴里，随着自己身下的动作，一起在对方温热湿润的口腔内无理地搅弄。

 

黄仁俊被刺激得都要化进李帝努身体内部，他本能地曲起背，李帝努就跟着逼近，在他突出的脊柱骨上落下一连串的吻。明明房间里那么热，黄仁俊却能明确地感受到李帝努洒在他背后的鼻息，他头晕目眩，含着李帝努的手指像舔棒冰棍一样，啜出清晰的水声。身体里的硬物进得更深了，他注意力就开始涣散，吐出嘴里的手指摇头说不要了，于是李帝努把他转过来，拥紧他深吻，结束了这场热烈的成人礼。

 

他们抱在一起享受着性事后的余韵，黄仁俊疲倦又满足地窝在李帝努臂弯间，在他锁骨上咬了一口：“再久一点我就真的被你搞死了。”

 

李帝努听了想笑，逗他：“再来？”

 

他确实是有精力再来的，黄仁俊却怕了，又施展捂嘴大法瞪了他一眼：“不准来了，留到以后。”

 

李帝努摸摸他的头发，把人松开翻身下床，打开了房间里温和的落地灯。他套上自己的睡衣，转头去看黄仁俊，对方满身的痕迹，肩颈甚至还笼着一层薄汗，眼底和唇瓣一片水色，让人想欺负，又想保护。

 

“洗个澡吧。”

 

“只能你抱我去了。”黄仁俊点点头，挪到床边跟李帝努求抱。他张开手抿着唇的样子乖得一塌糊涂，李帝努拽下床单把他整个包住，再像抱小孩一样把人挂在自己身上。

 

“我怎么觉得你比奉植还轻。”

 

黄仁俊用垂着的脚轻轻踢了他一下：“我是你养的第四只猫吗？”

 

“唯一不过敏的俊俊猫，也挺不错的。”李帝努拍了拍他的屁股，“就是不能撸尾巴。”他顿了一下，话锋又一转，继续补充：“好在能做比撸尾巴更重要的事。”

 

黄仁俊无语，简短点评了四个字：“精虫上脑。”

 

睡前李帝努问他：“吻给了，爱也给了，成人礼的另外两个什么时候给？”

 

他的俊俊猫往他怀里蹭了蹭：“看心情。”

 

时间泛滥，日子还长，就留着鲜花和香水，让他慢慢讨吧。

 

 

 


End file.
